The objective of the present invention is to provide a simple, convenient and attractive log lifter for handling fireplace logs with facility, minimum effort and safety. Various tongs and other lifting implements for this purpose are known in the prior art but these prior art devices tend to be clumsy and inefficient as in the case of simple pivoted tongs or excessively complex and costly in the case of other known devices.
Consequently, the present invention seeks to satisfy a need in the art for a truly convenient comparatively low cost log lifter which is rugged, very easy to use and which grips and transports a log in a stabilized manner with minimum physical effort.
A further object of the invention is to eliminate entirely the need for springs, screws, rivets, pins or other small parts in a device of this character. To accomplish this latter objective, the body portion or shank of the device is formed from a single section of preferably square tubing having a solid cross bar fixed to its leading end and the cross bar or head carrying a pair of spaced parallel log engaging jaws disposed equidistantly from opposite sides of the body portion or shank. The tubing section is slotted through one side wall from the cross bar rearwardly to a location on the shank which defines the limit of travel of a third log engaging jaw relative to the aforementioned pair of jaws on the cross bar. The third jaw, which is midway between the jaws in the pair, is secured to the forward end of a rod engaging coaxially and telescopically in the square tubing and having a manipulating handle at its rear end working in concert with a fixed parallel handle on the tubing between the ends of the latter. The engagement of the third jaw in the slot of the tubing prevents relative rotation between the rod and tubing. The implement cannot separate during usage and there are no small parts to become lost. No adjustments or maintenance is required.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.